A Hyena's Tale
by Hu-E3rd
Summary: After the events of The Hyena Resistance, Janja has a new angle of how he's viewing his life. When a distrusting Scar sends Kiburi to do away with him, The Hyena must put his faith in an unlikely ally: Family. Meanwhile, Trouble's brewing in the Volcano. Scar has assembled his old pride to his cause. Will Scar's newest plan succeed? Or will it fail like all the others?
1. Chapter 1

He watched as the Red Skink and her Yellow confidante entered the Volcano.

Janja had never been real fond of Shupavu and her Skulk, for more reasons than one.

But there was one reptile he loathed even more.

Ushari.

The cobra looked down to the Skinks with a serious look on his face, "Well?"

"The Lion Guard have been tackling more Dust Devils this week," Shupavu reported, "They've been happening for the past Three weeks."

"Hmmm, That Mussst be the Third one thisss week," Ushari hissed, "And it'sss only The firsst day."

"And we've spotted the Hyena Resistance, too," Njano added to his leaders report, "They're still in hiding." The yellow skink laughed, "Wow, you've sure missed a lot since you've been away, Ushari!"

The Cobra was just about to argue. And he would've done it, too.

Had it not been for the rumbling coming from the Volcano.

And that certain rumbling meant one thing:

Their master was making his grand entrance.

"Ushari has had good reason for being away," The demonic voice of the fiery lion said to the Lizards, "He's been on an important mission. You see, Ushari has been on the search for some very valuable additions for the Army."

"Yess, ssssome old friendsss of Ssssscar'sss." Ushari said with a twisted smile on his face.

Janja tilted his head as he listened to Scar speak to the Reptiles. 'Who were these friends Scar was talking about?' He thought in his head, 'Were they other Hyenas? Wolves? Caracals?'

"Who're these friends of yours, Scar?" Njano Asked the Demon, "Have we met them?"

"Honestly, I doubt it," Scar answered the Yellow Skink, "These friends are more of my own Pride. " He Chuckled, "I don't really think of them as followers, I think of them as Friends who do my bidding."

Scar had a Pride? Why didn't he tell me? Or any other members of the Army for that matter.

The more Janja thought about it, the more he thought about having to Share his Volcano with Lions.

"Unfortunately, I haven't had any Luck," Ushari scowled, "But, There isss one place I haven't checked. The Termite Moundsss."

"I know a younger Lion who always went on and on about Termites." Scar said, clearly not happy with the memory in his head, before shaking it off and turning his attention to one animal: Janja.

"Janja," He addressed the Teenaged Hyena, "I have a mission for you. Tell your clan to go to the edge of the Pridelands, and attack the Ostriches nests."

The Hyena Nodded, "Sure thing, Scar!" He then showed an expression of confusion, "But, what'll that do?"

"It will distract the Lion Guard from the real Objective," Scar answered him, "While Kion and his Guard are distracted, The Jackals and Crocodiles will slip in Undercover and set Ukuni Woods on fire. Then, we will have attained another piece of their precious Pridelands."

Janja made clear that he liked the sound of this plan, "Oh yeah, You got it, Scar!"

With that being said, Janja turned and went to exit the Volcano. 'This is good,' He thought to himself, 'Looks like those Skinks didn't tell him after all.'

"And Janja."

The Hyena stopped in his tracks. The voice of his master didn't sound very happy. Fearing what would happen, Janja turned his head.

"From what I heard from The Skinks about the ordeal of your last mission, it seems your loyalties are being swayed."

Janja knew exactly what Scar was talking about. He could well remember what happened when he and the Army attacked The Hyena Resistance.

Janja clung onto the side of the Vent. He had just heard Kion use the Roar of the Elders above him. He would've loved to see those Thieving Dogs and stupid Lizards get blasted back to Scar empty Pawed, But he couldn't care less at the moment. His claws dug into the hard rock, but it was no use. He slowly slid downwards to the Lava below him.

This is it. I ain't gonna last much longer, here.

As he felt himself let go of the side, he felt something. Like, Teeth. Teeth clinging into his Scruff. He felt himself being lifted up by the Unknown creature. Soon enough, he found himself back above the Steam Vent, and seeing the face of his Rescuer.

Jasiri.

She helped me? Me?

"Why," He asked the purple Hyena, almost speechless, "Why did you save me?"

"I'd help any Hyena, Janja." The female answered him. What she said next really got to him.

"Sisi Ni Sawa."

Janja knew exactly what this phrase translated, but this couldn't stop him from questioning it, "We're the Same?"

"You and your clan Don't have to be on Scar's side, Janja," Jasiri motioned to her Clan, "You could join us, The Hyena Resistance, and help defeat him."

It was like he had just had an Epiphany. Janja couldn't believe what was happening. He had knocked this hyena and two cubs into a steam vent once before, and now she was saving him from the very same fate? If this were the other way around, Janja would've let Jasiri burn. But now here she was saving his life, telling him that they're one and the Same, and inviting him and his Clan, the very one she's been at odds with for YEARS, under her own roof! He didn't know what to say to her.

But he did say something.

"Uh, I don't think so," He said with a sneer, turning and running off in the direction the Army had just been blown away in, "We ain't the Same, Jasiri!"

As Janja's thought got bigger, he almost forgot the glare of his Master.

"U-um, No way, Scar!" Janja stuttered to the unhappy Demon, "I wouldn't ever turn against you!"

"Then I suggest you get out there and prove it!" Scar growled down to him, "Or don't come back..."

"Sure thing Scar!" Janja said fearfully, "I'll get right on it!" The Hyena then ran out of the Volcano to where he'd find his Clan

Oh boy, why didn't I Join up with her? What would I have to lose?

Once he was gone, Scar turned to his second-In-Command, "Ushari, go to the Termite Mounds, Ask for the Lioness in charge, and bring her here."

"Ccccertainly, Sssscar." The Cobra bowed, and was just about to slither away before Scar gave him another Task.

"Oh, and tell her to bring her Cubs with her while you're at it," He grinned maliciously as Ushari went to do his work, "I have something in mind for a certain little boy..."

Past the cliffs of Rocky Plateau, a Hyena ran through the Outlands. This was a hyena, no doubt, but he was rather Strange looking compared to the Common spotted ones. Contrary to said Hyenas, this Hyena was a Tanish color with Black Stripes instead of Black Spots, His mane was a light brown color, and his eyes were a Shade of green.

He ran to a Spot in the Canyon where dozens of others of his kind either laid around or chewed on some bones.

But what stood in the middle of the turf was a large rock that, surprisingly, looked to be in the shape of a Hyena, Mouth open as if it were Barking.

The Striped Hyena entered the Cave that was the mouth. Inside, holes in the ceiling let the Suns light in, making it easy to see. A small pool of water stood in a corner, and a large rock stood behind it, where the Silhouette of a four legged animal was laying back

The Hyena bowed before the Creature in the shadows, apparantly his master, "Your high exaltedness," He said, "I have just spotted the Spotted Clan of Rogues."

"And?" The voice of a laid back Male asked him, his voice echoing through the cave

"It seems they're once again entering the Pridelands, Sir." The Scribe answered him, "Should I go and send a pack to stop them?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary, Norok," The Figure waved at him, "I'll take care of it myself. You're in charge until I get back."

"Um, are you sure you don't want a team to go with you?" Norok asked his King, "It more than likely will be dangerous."

The figure just chuckled, "I'm totally sure, Norok. Besides," He let in a sigh, "A guy is always welcome with his Big Bro, Right?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Boys!" Janja ordered his clan to follow him, "Remember Scar's plan."

On the other side of the great Gorge lay the lush, Green Pridelands. Janja and his clan had been forced out of there so many times they had lost count. Ahead of them, a rock reached halfway over the Canyon, leaving only a small jump worthy of reaching the borders of the Pridelands.

Despite being so close to his goal, The Teenage Hyena leader seemed to have some thoughts on his mind.

Man, am I in some deep quicksand... I just hope that this plan works... for my sake.

As he and his Clan approached the small Jump, the sight of the Ostritch nesting grounds came into view. Janja got to the edge, preparing to Jump.

"Such a short jump, am I right?"

Janja stopped dead in his tracks. The voice didnt come from any of his clan. It wasn't any Voice he recognized. He turned around to see who spoke to him.

He saw someone he didnt expect.

In the Outlands, Hyenas were the most common animals, and this was a Hyena no doubt, but this one looked bizarre. On a pelt that would normally be Grey with Black Spots, it was instead Red with Black Stripes, his eyes were a Dark, Emerald Green, black fur covered all the way from his paws to halfway up his legs, and running from the back of his head to his back was a mane of Pure White.

As strange as he looked, Janja had a look of Shock on his face, as if he recognized this Hyena.

And recognize him he did.

"What're you doing here?" Janja asked, clearly gone from Shocked to Annoyed.

"Does a guy really need a reason to see his Big Bro?" The Striped Hyena replied innocently, before patting Janja on the Shoulder, "Hello, Janjy."

"Brother?!" Came the reply of The Largest hyena in the Clan, known as Chungu, looking at Janja, "You have a brother?"

"You stay outta this, fur brain!" Janja growled at the big Hyena, turning his attention back to his striped brother, "And YOU, get lost! Can't ya see I'm busy?"

"Oh yes, yes, " The odd creature nodded, appearing to understand what was going in, "I mean, if I were working for a big, Fiery, Lion of death, I'd be a busy Bee too."

Janja then turned back to his brother with a new expression; Confusion. "Wha-how do you know about Scar?"

His brother simply closed his eyes. shook his head, and chuckled, "Oh Janja, I know more than that," He laid back on a rock, putting his front paws behind his head in a relaxed fashion, letting out a relaxed sigh, "I also know that, recently, you had a chance to Kill a certain Female Hyena, and yet," He then looked at him with mock Confusion in his Laid-back Voice, "You hesitated."

He then sat up, "Oh yes, Janja, I know about your little Ultimatum with Jasiri. She's actually a dear friend of mine, see?"

Janja just rolled his eyes, "Well good for you, now why dont you do yourself a favor and pay her a visit? I'm sure SHE'LL enjoy your company." He then prepared to jump again, only to feel something holding his tail down.

It was his brothers paw.

"You know, I would do that," His Striped brother said to him casually, "But then I thought to myself, 'Hey, come on, Tombie, you came to see your favorite brother, Janja, after so long.' So, well, here we are, Janjy."

Turning sharply to him, Janja snarled at Tombie, "Hey, Who asked you anyways? Just get outta here!"

"Janja, Janja, Janja," Tombie patted his spotted brother on the shoulder again, "Whatever kinda 'Irritation' I put you through," He put his paws on his sides, "That's because I love ya."

As Janja opened his mouth to try and argue, something green came between the two, smashing into the ground.

Standing before the Clan and Tombie was the leader of the Outlander Crocodiles, Kiburi.

"What're you doin', Kiburi?" Janja asked, standing up, "Ya coulda knocked me offa the side! Besides, shouldn't you be attackin' Mzimu grove with the Jackals?"

"Oh, I'll be gettin' to Mzimu Grove, alright." Kiburi Scoffed, "Just as soon as I carry out Scar's orders."

Janja tilted his head in confusion, "What orders?"

"Takin' you out and takin' control of your clan." The crocodile smiled.

Janja backed up, looking rather taken back, "What? N-no! Scar wouldn't do that!" The Hyena was so in shock and confusion that he didn't notice himself right at the edge of the rock.

As Kiburi was about to pounce onto Janja, something rammed into him.

It was Tombie.

Like a blur of red and white, Tombie knocked the aquatic Reptile in his side. He stood up and glared at the odd Hyena, "Look who wants to be the hero, here." He laughed.

Tombie half smirked as he stood defensively against the Crocodile, "Oh yeah, like I'm really trying to be a hero, here." He kept at the crocodile and landed square on his back. Kiburi thrashed around, trying to throw him off.

Just then, something made Kiburi shake.

And it wasn't The hyena on his back.

The rock began to feel as if it was about to give way.

He smirked, threw Tombie into Janja, and got off the rock, "So long, Hyenas!" With that being said, he ran off, leaving the other hyenas running over to try and get Janja off the rock.

Unfortunately, the rock broke off before they could get to them.

Geez, I'm startin' to see a pattern Developin' here.

He held onto side of the cliff for his life. It seemed like he had just gotten out of the last time this happened. He felt someone bite the scruff of his neck, pulling him up.

It was Chungu.

Janja could see that Cheezi, the Hyena with the biggest Tongue, was holding onto the larger Hyena's tail, while he himself was being held by Nne, on of the smarter hyenas, and Nne was being held by Tano, another smart hyena.

The clan were making a rope out of each other, pulling Janja to safety.

"Hey what about me?"

Janja looked down and saw Tombie on a Ledge so small he could barely fit on it.

It was here Janja had a decision to make.

Ugh, Why is this so hard all of a sudden? Since when do I attack Animals Instead of eatin' 'em? Wait a minute, what was it Jasiri said? Sisi Ni Sawa? Huh.

He bent his neck down and bit into the Scruff of Tombies neck. He motioned for the Hyenas to pull him up. The rope of spotted Hyenas began to pull their leader and his brother back up to the ground. Until finally, the two set their paws back on the top of the cliff.

The White maned Hyena was apparently confused, "Wait, why'd ya help me?"

From the look on his face, what Janja was about to say came from very, very, very deep down.

"Sisi Ni Sawa."

The mere grumble that came from his brothers mouth appeared to Delight Tombie, who, unexpectedly, pulled him into a large hug, "Good boy, Janjy."

Growling below his breath, Janja pushed tombie off of him, "Hey, just because I saved you doesn't mean I'll be going all Lovey-Dovey, here!"

"Of course, Bro," Tombie nodded, "So, what're you gonna do now?"

Janja looked over his shoulder to the Volcano that he once called his home, where smoke and embers flew from the top, "Well, I kinda can't go back now, Scar's got the whole Army against me, and he'll probably send Kiburi back to get my clan..."

It was at this moment that an idea struck Tombies head, "I think I know someone we can crash with."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, tell me, why should Me and my clan wait here?"

The group of Spotted Hyenas crowded behind a rock, Listening to their Leader speak with his younger Brother.

"Because," Tombie said, "After what I've heard from my Boys, You and Jasiri aren't exactly on Friendly Terms. So, while you and your clan wait here, I'll go and explain everything to her. Besides, I know her really well."

Janja tilted his head, "You know her?"

"Oh yeah," Tombie nodded," Our clans have helped each other many times before. I've even Babysat for the little ones. Those two are the cutest little Tiddlers I've ever met. And Madoa..." At the mention of Jasiri's younger sister, Tombie had a dreamy look on his face, "Oh that Madoa..."

This small act made Janja more confused, "What about her?"

Coming back to earth, Tombie shook his head and got back on the topic, "N-never mind! You all just stay here, and I'll take care of everything."

"Sure, Sure," Janja nodded irritably, "Just don't take all day."

"Don't worry, Janj. I'll be back before dark." With that being said, The red Hyena turned and walked off.

The female Hyena walked through the Large Gorge that neighbored her own Territory. It was a lot of Pressure having a sister, two little Cubs, and a whole clan to be responsible for, and the job had gotten harder with the threat of Scar on their very doorstep, not to mention him having Crocodiles, Jackals, and other hyenas on his side, outnumbering her own clan. Despite these obstacles, Jasiri knew that she was the only one that could lead her Clan through the toughness of these times.

"You know, it's not a bad idea to go walking by yourself, but not with an evil army at large."

The Spotted Hyena looked around for the source of the male voice, and saw her Red-Furred friend approaching her.

"Oh, it's you, Tombie." She said, clearly relieved.

"Hello, Jasiri," Tombie smiled at his friend, "Long time, no see, huh? I haven't seen you since you fell into that quicksand."

"Well If I recall correctly," Jasiri smirked, "You're the one who got into that mess, and I'm the one who got you out." She returned the kind smile to him, "Good to see you, Tombie."

"The same to you, Big J," Tombie nodded, "How's the Clan?"

Hearing this question from her friend, Jasiri put on her usual teasing face, "Madoa's fine, Thanks." She Laughed.

This answer made Tombie go so red his Cheeks somehow got redder, "Uh, T-that's Not what I meant, I-i mean it's good that she's good, B-but still I mean," He ceased his stuttering when he remembered why he came to his friend, "Listen, I kinda came because I need a favor."

"Of course, Tombie," Jasiri stepped closer, listening to him, "You just name it, and I'll do it."

"Thank you, Jasiri." He sat dwn as he continued, "Well, do you remember that I said I had a brother that I hadn't seen In years?"

"Sure do, Isn't he the one who bullied you because you didn't like big meats?"

"That's right. Anyways, I just met up with him again today, and he and his friends recently got kicked out of their home, and I was wondering if they could Crash with you and your Clan."

Hearing her friends favor, Jasiri felt rather unsure about this.

_After everything Tombie told me about his brother he wants me to shelter him and some other bad eggs? What is he thinking? Hmm... well, it would be the right thing to do I guess. Sisi Ni Sawa after all..._

Jasiri turned back to Tombie, "Tombie, you got yourself a deal."

Tombie stood up quickly as he looked extremely pleased, "Great, Thanks Jasiri!" He quickly turned and ran in the other direction, "I'm gonna go get him!"

Jasiri watched as her friend ran off, having a feeling of mixed thoughts.

_Well, I do feel good that I did the right thing, I just wonder how this is going to turn out..._

Jasiri had alerted her clan and had them make preparations for company in her turf. While some Hyenas cleaned out the dens, the rest made sure the rest of the Territory was clean, too.

But none of them were more anxious about Tombie coming over than one Hyena.

Madoa.

Jasiri's sister had helped several Hyenas with the cleaning before she had gone over to the Watering hole at the center of their Home to freshen up.

"Busy?"

Madoa turned to see her older sister apporaching her, with a smile that said, 'I know what you're doing.'

"U-um, No, I mean y-yes, Yes I am." Madoa stuttered nervously.

Seeing this, Jasiri laughed, "Don't worry, Madoa. I know you like him, and he's a very responsible Hyena. He's a very good choice."

Madoa smiled, knowing that her sister approved of her crush.

"Jasiri!" One of the male Hyenas came running up to his leader, "Tombie has just arrived."

"Oh good," Jasiri replied, "What about his brother?"

"Before I answer that, there's something I forgot to tell you," The hyena continued, "He's with Janja and his clan!"

"What!?" Jasiri excaimed before turning to the rest of the clan, "Everyone, the preparations can wait, prepare for battle!"

Soon enough, they saw the group of Male spotted hyenas crossing into their turf. With Their leader at the front, They all stood their ground, ready for a battle.

The teenage female stepped forward and addressed the other leader with a growl, 'What're you dong here, Janja?"

The Other leader looked puzzled, "Uh, didn't Tombie tell you?

"Tombie didn't say anything about you." Jasiri answered him, "Now either you leave now or face all o-"

"Hey, wait! Wait! Wait a minute!"

They two of them turned their heads to see the white maned Hyena running towards them with Two Striped hyenas along with him, "Hey, Jasiri, I'm here! Oh, I see you've found Janjy!"

"More like he's found us," Jasiri scoffed, 'why'd you bring him here, Tombie?"

"Uh I said I was bringing my brother, didn't I?"

What happened next could best be described as a collabration of different gasps from Jasiri's clan. And the biggest came from Jasiri.

Janja clenched his teeth Nervously, "Oh Geez..."


	4. Chapter 4

The snake had just arrived at the Volcano after a long trip. He had just ventured out beyond the Outlands.

And this time, he didn't return alone.

The quartet of lions who followed him were obviously not native to the Pridelands like the ones seen there today. These ones looked more wild. There seemed to be two cubs, one teenager, and one Adult Lioness.

"Oh brilliant, A volcano," The Lioness said sarcastically, looking down at the Snake, "You mean to tell me you take orders from a Mountain?"

"Oh, It'ssss not the Mountain," Ushari replied calmly, "You'll jussst have to wait and Ssssee."

The oldest of the young ones just grunted as a response, "Wait for what?"

But they would not have long to wait.

As if it were on cue or something, the Volcano began to shake merely a second after Nuka had spoken. The Lava below the four Lions and Ushari bubbled violently as a large flame burst from the Lava.

And the laugh was what really chilled the big cats.

Soon, the fire began to take form. The form of a face. A lion, with a Scar over his right eye.

One that was more than recognizable to the Lioness.

"S-scar?" She asked the fire, clearly breath taken, "Can this be?"

"Indeed it is," Scar replied to his lover, "Hello Zira."

At the mention of his name, The three cubs behind Zira bowed quickly.

"I have worked for years to keep your legacy in tact," Zira smiled slowly, "But now... to be in your presence once more, it is more than an honor."

"I'm sure it is, My dear," Scar smirked, before turning serious, "So, how has Kovu's training been coming?"

Zira stood tall, as if she were a soldier giving a report to her general, "He has been fighting hard. The other day, he brought down a whole flock of Hawks from the Backlands."

Hearing this, Scar began to laugh aloud, "Excelent! My heir has been learning well." He turned his attention to the darker cub behind Zira, "Come come, Kovu, let me get a closer look at you."

The dark brown lion cub stepped forward. Always he had heard the story of his predecessor. and always he had feared him, and now here he was, face to face with his ghost.

"Um... H-hello Scar." Kovu stammered, "I've heard so much about you..."

"Perfect," Scar said, delighted, "And now, for the point of why I sent Ushari to bring you here. From what I've heard from my spies, you've come in contact with the Lion Guard once before."

At the mention of the famous group of protectors, Zira growled, "Indeed..."

"And that is why I am here," Scar announced, his voice echoing through the Volcano, "For too long has Simba been ruling the Pridelands. It has only been two years, and now it is the time we changed that. I have assembled an army of the strongest creatures in the Outlands, but the only editions I haven't found... was you."

Zira put on her most sinister smile as she heard this plan. She had wanted to dispose of Scars nephew for years, and now, here was her chance! And her chance to get even with Simba's son for the oppression he inflicted on her and her pride.

"Yes!" She declared, "The Pridelands will again know the might of their true king!"

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming through the entrance of the Volcano. The lions and the snake all turned to see a female Jackal and a Male Crocodile entering the mountain.

"Let me guessssss," Ushari hissed, "You didn't take Ukini Woodssss."

"Yes," Reirei the Jackal answered disgruntled, "It would seem the Hyenas didn't distract the Lion Guard after all." Her grumpy expression turned to confusion when she saw Zira and her children, "Uh, did I miss something?"

"Reirei, Kiburi," Judging by his voice, Scar was trying to forget the news Reirei had given, and was changing the subject, "Meet Zira. She is an old friend of mine from when I was King."

The group of carnivores gathered at the ledge above the Volcano, looking up at their master.

"Now that we've all been introduced," Scar smiled down to his followers, "This should be the perfect time to discuss my newest plan..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well? Start explaining."

After a bit of silence (And a stern look), Jasiri finally spoke up and demanded an explanation from her Striped ally.

"Um, Listen," Tombie started out, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Janja was my brother, Jasiri, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh, that's a laugh!" Jasiri scoffed, turning her head to Janja, "Janja is not staying here, Tombie. I don't trust him." From the tone in her voice, Jasiri obviously didn't want the male spotted Hyena near her clan. She slowly turned and walked back to her watering hole.

"Sisi Ni Sawa, Jasiri."

The voice of said hyena made her turn back to him. Janja stepped forward with Sincerity in his eyes.

"Listen Jasiri, ever since you saved me from that steam vent, I ain't sayin' I'm joinin' your little Resistance, but I ain't gonna have no more quarrels with ya." He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Scar wanted to kill me. He sent Kiburi to do me in. If it wasn't for Tombie, I would've been dead right now. Since Scar doesn't know I'm alive, I can't go back to the Volcano. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. So," he let out another sigh, about to say something he never said before. "I'm beggin' ya to help me."

Now this was something to decide on. Jasiri looked down to the ground. Janja had never said please to her before. He also never said anything kind to her. This could be the chance she was looking for, to change Janja for the better.

She raised her head and gave her answer.

"Janja, You and your can are welcome to live here."

It was here that the murmurs began to rise. But they were not from Janja or his Hyenas, who looked Relieved to be welcomed into their clan, but from Jasiri's clan.

As Janja walked towards the home of the Hyena Resistance, he looked at Tombie and said under his breath, "Thank you."

"No problem, Janjy." Tombie smiled. As he walked along with his Seconds-in-command, his eyes fell upon a certain female hyena. Slightly nervous, he made his way to the girl.

"H-hello, Tombie." Madoa stuttered before looking down at her paws.

"Well hello, Madoa," Tombie nodded to her, "It is so good to see you again."

"You too, it's been way to long. Like, what, Three months?"

"Three and a half, really. I counted by the days." He laughed slightly. The both of them seemed to have equal blushes on their faces. "H-hey madoa?" He asked her, "Would you like to... I dunno, See me after dark?

"You mean, A-a date?" Madoa asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, yeah I do."

'Well then yes," She smiled, "Why not meet me by crooked rock?"

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded, "See ya tonight!"

"You too!"

With all that being said, the two Hyenas went off to prepare for their night.

Watching this, Janja tilted his head in confusion. _What would Tombie wanna meet Madoa at night for? Is he gonna do something?_

One thing was for certain; He was going to follow them tonight, and see what they were doing.

The animal walked through the rocky Outlands. it had been a long time since his kind had been in this barren, foodless wasteland. Still, nothing had seemed to changed. But he was not here for sightseeing. Now wasn't the time for that. He could feel the sun beating down on his scaly, leathery skin. His wooden tail swayed back and forth as he walked. And then he stopped walking, flicking his tongue several times. He had caught the scent of something.

Hyenas.

He could smell over a dozen of them. They weren't far. '_Yes_', he thought, This was what his master had sent him out to do.

Now knowing the destination these Feliforms were, the Komodo Dragon walked along the dusty path, hoping to find his masters old followers. He looked behind himself and saw the two clans he already rounded up were conversing with one another. He the turned back to the path and flicked his tongue, hissing to himself.

_"Two down, three to go."_


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen on the Outlands. Other than the sounds of small Frogs and Crickets chirping, the whole territory was quiet. The Two Clans that were living here were all sound asleep.

Well, not every Hyena.

For several hours now, Janja had been awake. He sat at the entrance of the small den Jasiri had given him to live in. Granted, it was small, but it wasn't too small for the likes of him. In fact, even though he didn't want to admit it to the female Hyena, it was the most comfortable den he had been in for a long time. But the comfort of the den wasn't what was keeping him awake.

He was watching for something.

And something he saw.

The sight of his younger brother heading past the watering hole was the first thing he had seen up since the clans went to sleep. It was also exactly what he was watching for. And judging by the pace of which Tombie was walking, he was very eager to get to where he was going. Now Janja hadn't seen Tombie for many years, and not that he cared or anything, but he was curious about Tombie's intentions.

And what better way to find out than to follow him?

He made his way up the pathway that scaled the side of the Canyon side. Tombie had his fur especially cleaned up. The long white mane flowed as he made his way to the top.

And the Hyena he was hoping to see was already at the cliff side,next to the large jagged rock where they agreed to meet.

And she looked breathtaking.

Madoa's purple mane glistened in the moonlight. Her eyes looked exactly like the stars above them, and her fur looked its softest and fluffiest. Needless to say, both Hyenas were awe struck at how each other looked.

"W-wow, Madoa," Tombie stuttered, "You look great."

"So do you," Madoa smiled shyly, "I was almost convinced that you wouldn't show up."

"What?" Tombie looked as if he were asked an impossible question, "I would never forget about you, Madoa." He walked over and sat by her, both of them looking out at the view. The scenery wasn't as colorful as the neighboring Pridelands were, but it was always better at not.

But there was one sight that stood out. And not in the good way.

There was only one other bright light that lit up at night in the Outlands, and that was the light of the Volcano. For what must have been several months, the red fires inside seemed to have grown larger and wilder. Clouds of smoke could be see leaking from the top.

Tombie stared out at the Volcano with a worried expression. "Well, there's Scars new crib."

Madoa turned her head to her date with a look of surprise, "You know about Scar?"

"Oh yeah, I've known for a few months now. but that's ok, because I know that someday soon, he and his little flunkies are goin' down."

Madoa's expression calmed down, "You seem so confident, Tombie. You must've fought the Army before."

Tombie shrugged, "Nah, only today when I saved Janja from that Croc." He took a breath in before speaking in a worried tone, "Today, I got lucky, But next time, It might not be just one Croc."

Now Madoa wasn't usually one to ask personal questions of anyone, but this was an exception, "Tombie, I need to know something. Why DID you save Janja? You told me and Jasiri all the horrible things he did to you when you were pups, and that he left you for dead. So... why?"

This was a very difficult Question to answer for Tombie. _Why did I save Janja? Why didn't I just let that overgrown Anole have his way with him? He didn't deserve it, he's still kinda a jerk Isn't he? Yeah. But, if I did, I'd lose the only family I got left..._

Tombie breathed in before giving his answer, "Well, Madoa, I could have left him to become the new rug for Scar's Throne Room. And yes, I do remember what he did to me. Then again, if I did leave him, how could I live with myself? How could I eat? How could I sleep? I would be just like Scar. A Murderer. He may not have deserved it, but he's still family, and someone has to look out for him."

Many words of wisdom had been spoken by many an Animal, but this answer was the one of the most smartest and most relatable thing Madoa had ever heard. "Tombie, that had to have been the most bravest thing I have ever heard."

"There's also something else I'd like to say too." Tombie let out another sigh before closing his eyes, spilling his entire guts out, "Madoa, after the tie we have spent together in the past, my mind said stop, but my chest said, 'Tombie, why try to deny it? you ain't felt this good in a while, now. Let it last.'" He paced around slowly, "Madoa, you're the Stripes on my pelt, the mane on my back, the Tickbird to my Rhino, and the... and the... Aw, to heck with it."

He then held her paw. As he kept going on, He didn't notice that her widened eyes were already sparkling as she listened to him talk. From the look of things, she had an idea on what he was about to tell her.

'The point I am trying to make is that, Madoa, I lo-"

His words were interrupted by something. He looked down and saw a finger at his lips, shushing him. And this finger originated from one paw, which originated from one arm, which originated from one animal.

Madoa.

No sooner than she shushed him, that it happened.

The feeling of the finger at his lips was replaced by another feeling. Other lips. His eyes widened as he felt them against his own. Tombie couldn't believe it. The Hyena who he had been visiting for the past year was kissing him! He had wanted to do this for a month. Now that he was doing it, he couldn't do anything but melt into it.

And melt he did.

He watched as the two embraced. Janja had watched the whole conversation. He narrowed his head and quickly shook his head in disgust. How long had Janja been away from Tombie? This was just gross!

As he thought on it, there was something else he thought of.

And it wasn't what was happening with his brother.

What Tombie had said earlier, '_He may not have deserved it, but he's still family, and someone has to look out for him.' _It was something Janja hadn't heard from anyone in years. A fellow Hyena was standing up for him! And not just any Hyena, but his brother! The one he had always pushed around for liking fish instead of Big meats as a cub, who he always bullied to no end, and had even left him to die! Despite this, he was saying that he was still family to him, and that that he would look out for him.

This got Janja to thinking, _'If tombie's gonna be lookin' out for me, why can't I look out for him? Yeah! I'll be there for 'im, I'll protect 'im, and all that stuff big brothers do, whatever it is. I'll be the best big brother ever!_

Janja then made his way back to his den. He curled himself up as he closed his eyes, ready for some sleep.

He knew that tomorrow, things would be different between him and Tombie.


	7. Chapter 7

The Territory stirred as its occupants walked about, greeting the morning in each others own way. Jasiri's clan still looked rather unsure of sharing their home with Janja's. To be honest, Janja's clan wasn't too keen on the idea either.

One Hyena from said clan, Cheezi, began to drink from the large watering hole. But a Hyena from the other clan approached from behind.

And he did not look happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked the long-tongued Hyena, "You're drinking all the water!"

Cheezi raised his head up to the other Hyena and looked at him with Confusion, "Uh, Wasn't I supposed to say that?"

"Don't get smart with me!" The Interrogating male growled in annoyance, "You think you can come here and drink up our water with that over-sized tongue of yours? This is OUR watering hole! We say when it's your turn!"

Cheezi stood there with water dripping from his mouth, "Uh, Ok." He lowered his head back down to the water and continued drinking. The sound of growling and the feeling of the other Hyena's head brought him back up.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough," The Bouncer said aggressively, "It's. Not. Your. Turn!"

"Ah, let him drink."

The Bouncer turned his head to see the Hyena with the large Eyebrows stepping forward, "It's the dry season, and this is the first water we've had for days. Besides, ya don't see us being selfish, do ya?"

This was the final straw for the Bouncer. "You Tramps come in here, waste precious Water from our own Watering hole, and now you insult me? Do you know who I am?"

Nne looked like he was pondering for a moment, but it was clear to everyone he was just trying to egg the Bouncer on, "Uh, no, can't say I know ya."

"I'm Barbatus, you Fur-Brain!" The Bouncer snarled, "I'm Jasiri's second in command. Did you forget she left ME in charge while she goes out to find where Janja went? I say who gets to drink!"

The two Hyenas began circling each other, snarling at one another, until they came head to head, growling defensively as each one tried to ware the other one down. The other Hyenas crowded around, watching the fight with anticipation. They all began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Wow, Janja would love to see this."

"What would Jasiri say?"

"I'm Starvelated."

The grunting and the murmurs were all cut short by another noise. A really, really Loud noise.

A Roar.

Now this wasn't the kind of animal noise they heard regularly. This roar sounded cold, like a Crocodile. But, unlike a Crocodile, it ended with a long hiss.

As they turned their heads, they saw the source of the roar.

Lizards were commonly local to the Outlands, Agamas, Skinks, Etc. But not one of those Lizard looked anything like this one. The reptile was about as large as a Crocodile. The skin was green, scaly, and somewhat baggy. The head looked exactly like a regular Lizards, but much larger. His eyes were a dark brown.

But there was one trait that separated him from other Lizards.

Where a regular tail would normally be, what looked like a large log carved to look like a tail was swaying back and forth. This animal could only be described as one thing:

A Komodo Dragon.

The Hyenas all back up as the Dragon approached. By the look on his face, he wasn't here to make any threats. He walked up to Barbatus, who Scooted Nne aside.

He didn't know what this Lizard wanted, but he would soon find out.

Jasiri had left the Clan almost an hour ago to find Janja. She had noticed that he wasn't around and decided to make sure he wasn't up to anything. Before she left, She saw that her Sister looked happier than usual. She knew that Tombie must've shown her a good time last night.

As she approached the edge of the Cliffs, she spotted something. Some figures moving in the distance.

She climbed down the trail to the bottom of the canyon and ran in the direction she saw the figures in, hoping for a closer look. She hid behind a rock and spotted the figures.

But these were not animals she wanted to see.

A Lioness was leading twelve other Lionesses behind her, along with One teenage male, and two cubs. Jasiri had seen these Lions before. These Lions once took over her own territory, and what's worse, They were once followers of Scar. And they were going in one direction:

To the Pridelands.

'_This isn't good. If they're going to the Pridelands, it can't be for a friendly visit...'_

Without a second thought, she ran as fast as she could back to her Turf, Not knowing what was waiting for her


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay close to me." She whispered.

Zira led her pride and her children through the tall grass to their target; A herd of Zebras.

The youngest cub, who was a dark brown with a black mane, looked up at his mother with confusion and asked silently, "But, mom, Isn't the Lion Guard gonna hear the noise and come for us?"

"That's the idea, Kovu," She replied silently, "Did you not listen to Scar when he explained the plan? He wants us to attack the Zebras and draw them out here. And while you all deal with the rest of the guard, I will have some catching up to do with an old friend..." She smiled darkly as she watched the Zebras from low in the grass. She looked back down to her favorite child, "Now, you give the signal and scatter them." She whispered. She pushed her son forward slowly. Kovu looked up at the grazing herbivores before him nervously. If he did do this, then he would be causing chaos for the Pridelands and more than likely never be welcomed there. On the other hand, if he Didn't do this, he would have Scar, the only Lion to take him in after the death of his parents, mad at him. Pridelands? Scar?

It took him a few seconds, but he made his decision.

He opened his mouth and let the sound out.

-_Lair of the Guard-_

Ono stood in the puddle outside the cave grooming his feathers. Water was very scarce in the dry season, so this was the first bath he had in so long. It seemed like, for once, this might be a day where nothing would-

"Panic and Run! Panic and Run!"

Or maybe not...

This was a sound Ono and his friends had normally heard. He flew up and looked around for the source of the sound. Finally, he saw what the commotion was about. A herd of Zebras scattering all over Chakula Plains, and they were being followed by Lions. But these were not the kind of Lions he was used to.

In fact, he hoped he would never see these Lions again.

He had once encountered them before. These particular Lions, according to the wise Rafiki, were followers of Scar, the evil Lion who had recently returned. This distressed the egret greatly, so with a great "Hapana!", he flew into the lair of the Lion Guard to alert the rest of the team.

"Kion! Kion! We've got trouble!"

The young cub stood up and looked at the keenest of sight with concern, "What's wrong, Ono?

"A herd of Zebras being attack!"

"Attacked?! By who?"

"You're not going to believe this," Ono replied with worry, "But it's the Outsiders!"

Kion widened his eyes, clearly shocked, 'The Outsiders? Like Zira and her Pride?"

"That's them." Ono nodded quickly.

"Hevi Kabesa!" Kion exclaimed, "Then we've got to do something." He turned to the rest of the Guard, 'Lion Guard, we've got to stop those Lions from killing that herd." He led the determined group out of the cave and towards their objective, "Till the PrideLands end.."

"Lion Guard Defend!"

-_Chakula Plains-_

The oldest cub, a teenager, followed closely behind one of the male Zebras. "No matter how delicious I am," The zebra said loudly, "I do not want to be eaten today!"

"Too bad!" Nuka relied as he leaped into the air, his claws unsheathed, ready to sink them into the animals hide. Before he could, however, he felt something ram into him, knocking him away.

As he slowly looked up, he saw the large grey Hippo he had seen once before, standing in front of him defensively. "That's far enough, Outsider!" He demanded, "Get out of the Pridelands!"

Nuka merely grinned as he stood up, "I don't think so, Hippo." he stood his ground as two other Lionesses came to his side, "I'm actually glad you're here, we were hoping for a challenge."

"Well you got one." Beshte lowered his head, preparing to fight. Without a second thought, he sprang into action as his friends chased the rest of the pride around. "Twende Kiboko!"

-_Outlands-_

Janja had been out all morning. Ever since the sun had barely even come up, he was sniffing around the Outlands trying to find some breakfast.

But it was not for him.

Last night, he had a breakthrough. Tombie had risked his life to save Janja. Heck, he even found him and his clan a place to stay, safe from Scar's army. So why could he not do the same? Don't misunderstand, there were still things he felt annoyed about concerning his little brother. However, he seemed to be the only family he had left.

The only thing capable of interrupting thoughts like these was the shadow that had flown above him.

And interrupt them it did.

As he looked up, he saw a Vulture. and not just any Vulture. It was his old majordomo Mzingo. And by the looks of it, he could see he had something in his beak. It did not take the Hyena long to realize it was a burning stick. He watched as the bird flew in the direction of the Pridelands. He decided to follow the bird in secret.

And he saw another individual not far from the border.

An adult Lioness stealthily coming in his direction.

He hid from plain sight as the scrawny Lioness walked past. He also saw that she had something in her mouth too. It was a stick of some sort. a really big stick. And as he squinted into the distance of the pridlelands, he saw another shape apparently ignoring Mzingo and coming towards the Lioness.

Kion.

As Kion rushed past him to find Zira, Janja decided to follow silently, wanting to know why Kion would want to chase down another Lion.


	9. Chapter 9

She twirled her staff as she prepared to fight the Lizard who advanced towards her. "That's far enough, Kenge!" She said defensively, "I beat you once before, I can do it again."

The monitor grinned maliciously as he approached, "Ha! That Honey Badger isn't around to save you this time, Mandrill."

As Kenge leapt towards her, something a bit bigger than him knocked him away.

And it was no Honey Badger.

This Lizard was green with a Wooden artificial tail. It was a Komodo Dragon. He stood between Kenge and Makini, defending the little Monkey, "Oy, leave the kid alone!" He growled in a thick Australian accent.

Kenge got up and growled at his attacker, "This does not concern you, Whoever you are, this is between me and the Mandrill!"

"I think it does concern me, Shorty."

Now words have a way of seething into a beings soul, and this was no exception. This specific word was one that did not sit well with Kenge, "What. Did. you. call. me?"

"Ya heard me, tiny."

Kenge glared at the dragon with flames in his eyes, and, with a loud roar, he unsheathed his claws and prepared too attack.

Without another word, the two Lizards lunged at each other, claws out and fangs showing. Kenge struck the dragon in the face. The lizards held each other in a hard ock, growling at each other in the face fiercely. The other lizard growled and headbutted his opponent in the face, only to have his claws scratch into bis side fiercely. He threw the Lizard to the ground and pulled on his arm, trying to tear it off. Just when it seemed that Kenge had the upper hand, his bigger enemy swung his wooden tail hard and swatted him into the trunk of a nearby tree.

As he got up, he shook the dust off of himself and glared at the other Lizard, "You win this round, but we aren't finished here!" With that being said, he ran off in another direction.

The Komodo grinned as he saw the coward flee and turned to the young monkey, "You alright kid?"

"I sure am," Makini nodded before turning excited, "That was amazing! The way you fought off that rotten Monitor!" She calmed down and spoke casual to her savior, "What's your name?"

"Name's Django, kid. What's yours?"

"I'm Makini."

Before Django and makini could talk more, said lizard saw a group of Hyenas racing into the Savanha. Makini watched as Django followed them, apparently going to battle the villains assaulting their land.

The little Monkey followed in secret, hoping to learn more about her new hero.

_~Janja's POV~_

Janja climbed up the pile of rocks that had been there for many a year. He saw the Lioness come up there with the large stick she apparently stolen from the Pridelands. He had seen that kind of stick once before. It was the stick that Rafiki always carried around.

'_Why does she want that old monkey's stick?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone behind him. He looked back and saw, in the distance, the lion cub coming his way. He had almost forgotten Kion was on that Lioness' trail, too. Now, not being a very smart Hyena, Janja was not always the one who planned ahead, but when it was something serious, you can bet that he always knew what to do. It was either he keep going up and fight an adult Lioness, or stay and be roared at by Kion. So what does he do?

Hide behind a large rock.

He peeked out from his hiding spot as he watched Kion confront his target.

_~Kion's POV~_

He had just gotten to the top of the rock pile. He remembered when he climbed up it when he was lost in these lands. He could remember it was the time he met one of his closest friends.

Jasiri.

But now was not the time to preeminence, now he had an old foe to deal with.

"Zira!" He called, he could hear his voice echo through the barren wastelands, "I know you're out here, come out!"

It was quiet for a moment. Peaceful wind blowing was the only sound he could hear. The sound of his echo was completely gone. But a new sound was in its place: laughter. And this laughter was recognizable by Kion as the laugh of Zira. He watched as the Lioness appeared from the Shadows with Rafiki's staff being dropped on the ground in front of her. "Well well, what a small world." She said tauntingly, "Greetings, Kion. It has been far too long."

Kion stood defensively and glared at her, "I don't think it's been long enough, now hand over Rafiki's staff!"

Zira just stood there with that nasty grin on her face, "Oh, is that what you came out here for? It doesn't surprise me that a Lion like you would come for a job like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kion questioned.

"I mean someone who DOOMED the Pridelands."

This was something that tore deep into the young cub. He seemed to know what she was talking about, "What do you know, Zira? You don't know anything!"

"I know enough to assume that you are the one who brought Scar back to this world." Zira answered, "That was you was it not? Or was it some other fool Lion?"

"I am not a fool, Zira." Kion growled, keeping his temper down, "I did not bring Scar back on purpose."

"Oh, my point exactly." Zira rolled her eyes, "Just a thing that slipped past your control, am I right? All it takes is one bad experience to knock someone off the edge." She began to walk around the stick before her, "The roar is a power that can be used for many a task, but it is also known to bring chaos to the home of whoever possesses it."

"Just what are you talking about?"

"I am merely speaking the truth. You see, I have seen many Lions who don't know what to do with what is given to them, Like your worthless father. He merely ran from the Pridelands when he knew the responsibilities he needed to fulfill for his kingdom. In his time in self-imposed exile, he allowed those mangy-carion lickers to destroy the Kingdom. You see, Kion, it is merely a cycle that has been carried on to his own offspring. Like father, like son."

Remember when I said that words can hurt? They can hurt more than a punch or a bite, and sometimes, they are just so. These words, however, did something that was rather different. Words and actions against his father were not tolerated with him, so these words were not a welcomed sound to hear.

"Remember when you used the roar to destroy part of the Pridelands? That is another example."

Kion kept his anger inside but still stood firm, "I only did that when Janja and his Clan attacked my mother. I did not know how to control my anger back then, but I do now."

"And what of all the damage done? Did you ever get to cleaning all of that up?"

Kion did not answer. He didn't remember asking the guard to clean up the damage he made that day.

"Face it, Kion. The way I see it, the Pridelands are as good as destroyed already with you and your father in charge."

As of that moment, the last straw had been drawn. A rumble erupted from the clouds above the two. Kion began to breathe heavily as his head faced down. His panting did not seem to stop. He felt a certain kind of angry. He was angrier than he had every been in his whole life. How dare Zira insult him this way? She knew nothing of how he was feeling that day!

And without further ado, he let it out.

His mouth opened and out came a very Powerful roar. This roar was more Powerful than any roar he ever created. The ground cracked and shook violently.

But it did not hit its target.

_~Pridelands~_

The fight raged on as the Outsiders rallied with the Monitor Lizard, Jackals and Crocodiles who had all just arrived in the Pridelands. They stood their ground against The Lion Guard and the Resistance. It seemed like the Good guys were begining to win.

And they would have, if it hadn't been for the distracting sound they heard.

A loud Roar.

The ground shook slightly and a breeze blew the bad guys a few feet away from them.

"Resistance, fall back!" Jasiri ordered her and Tombie's clan. The good Hyenas and their scaly friend rushed to the Outlands. Jasiri knew where that roar came from. She knew her friend may need her help with this Lioness who they had faced before.

Soon enough, they arrived at their territory, where they heard the roar.

But what they saw caused them to stop in their tracks.

The beautiful section of the Outlands where they lived in was nothing like how they left it. Dens were crushed by large rocks. Large cracks were opened up almost everywhere. And the watering hole that they had drank from for years was completely empty. The Hyenas were almost immediately overcome with Horror and Sorrow. They walked through the wreck that was once their home. As Jasiri looked down into the Watering hole and saw the emptiness, a thought struck her head.

"The Cubs! Where're the cubs?!"

Before she had a chance to look around, she heard something. A piece of debris began to move. What sounded like a groan could be heard from it. As it lifted up, two little figures ran from the shadows and to the paws of the Female Hyena. She knealt down and licked them both, "Wema! Tunu! Thank goodness you're both Ok!" She was overcome with a feeling a relief, "What happened?"

"Mr. Tombie saved us from the falling rocks." Tunu pointed out. As he looked at where he and his sister came from, they saw that the red Hyena slowly pulled himself out. Jasiri approached Tombie with a feeling of respect and gratitude, "Thank you, Tombie. You saved our little ones."

"It's no problem, Jasiri." Tombie nodded and looked around, "Boy, I'm sorry about your home, Jasiri. What could've happened?"

Jasiri needed a little time to think of an answer. What DID do this? Then she remembered.

"Kion..."

When She heard him roar, that must've been what did this!

Her face tightened as she marched her way up the side of the hill.

She had a few words for a certain Lion Cub.


	10. Chapter 10

Kion had just finished using the Roar against the evil Lioness. He looked around to see if she was anywhere to be seen. Not a sign anywhere. All he could see before him was the large staff she had stolen from his kingdom. Not a footstep was heard from anywhere around him. Usually, after he had roared at a Villain, he could plainly hear their footsteps when they ran. Did he even roar her?

"Kion! Kion!"

Kion looked to see his team and Mandrill friend running to his location. "We heard your roar from the Pridelands," The Hippo, Beshte, explained, "Poa, Kion, that was a BIG roar!"

"You're telling me." The Egret, Ono, commented.

"I know," Kion nodded. "Did you stop the Outsiders?"

"We sure did, and we put out a fire that the vultures started!" Makini spoke up, causing Kion to look at her with question.

"Makini, what are you doing out here?" He asked the young monkey.

"That Hyena resistance you told me about helped us fight off the Outsiders, Crocs, and Jackals, and they weren't alone."

The young lion was not the only one who became curious by this statement. "What're you taking about, Makini?" The Cheetah, Fuli, asked.

"There was a big Lizard with a Wooden tail that saved me from Kenge. You should've seen him, he slammed that Monitor into the ground like it was nothing at all, it was amazing!"

Kion let a small chuckle out before saying, "That sounds... interesting. Maybe Rafiki can tell us what this Lizard is exactly."

"Speaking of Rafiki," Ono piped up, "We had better get him his staff back."

"You're right, Ono," Kion nodded to the Keenest of sight, "Let's go Lion Guard."

Kion led his friends in the direction that they came, none of them noticing the Hyena in hiding running away.

And the same went for the Hyena that was on her way.

_~With the Hyenas~_

The male Hyena padded silently away. He could barely believe what he had just seen. True, he had seen Kions Roar Countless (and I mean COUNTLESS times) before, but it had never been that powerful before. Not even when he and his clan went after his mother, Queen Nala. And that Lioness, what was the deal with her? Wait, was she one of the friends that Scar mentioned the day he tried to have him killed? If so, he was sure glad he hid. The whole ordeal was a complete stalemate. He couldn't show himself because he could've either been blasted by Kion's roar, or have that Lioness report him to Scar and be up against the entire Army.

He didn't know which would be worse.

As he returned to where he came from, he heard a groan up ahead. His ears perked up as he ran to the source. And as he came around the big rock ahead of him, he found it. The red Hyena that was known as his younger brother was laying on his side with his left hind leg looking bent, maybe even broken. Hyenas of both stripes and spots crowded around him, each one seeming concerned,

And as much as he tried to hide, Janja was the same, even more so.

He pushed through the small crowd and looked down to his brother, then to the large Spotted Hyena that stood next to him. "What happened to Tombie?"

"He saved the Pups from being crushed by falling debris," Barbatus replied with a serious expression, "His leg got crushed by a rock."

The older brothers ears lowered as he lowered to Tombie's level, "Tombie?"

The Red Hyena grunted a she looked up to his brother slowly, "Hey, Janja." He smiled, "Where've you been?"

"Out." Janja said simply and gruffly, "None of your business." He then seemed less annoyed, "Are you Ok?"

Tombie just smiled at his brothers words, "I'll live, glad you care."

Janja began to sputter and growl, 'W-what?! When did I say I cared for you? I just asked if you were Ok!"

"I'm fine, thanks." Tombie chuckled.

Janja looked around and turned to Barbatus, "Hey, uh, who're you?"

The larger Hyena, despite not seeming scared of Janja, approached him with distrust, "Barbatus."

"Barbatus, do you know where Jasiri is?"

"She went to find Kion." Barbatus huffed. He did seem upset about something, but it was not Janja being so close to him and he didn't get to claw his face, it was something worse."

"Kion? but wh-"

"Kion isn't in the Outlands anymore."

The heads of all the Hyenas turned to see the leader of the Hyena Resistance coming back down the hill to the ruins of their home. She didn't say another word as she approached her allies. Her face had a plethora of emotions: Discouragement, frustration, aggravation, and of course, Anger. Her eyes were two Gray flames burning brightly. However, she did not seem to lash out at any of the Hyenas around her. She just walked past them, avoiding their confused, dependent faces as she made her way to a large rock and climbed up onto it. "Everyone," She said to the group, "I know that our Turfs destruction has left you all broken, but we will not just stand here dwelling in the past. We'll find a new home, but not here in the Outlands."

_'Not in the Outlands?' _Janja thought, '_Then where would we- wait, she can't mean-'_

"We'll go to the Backlands."

'_Shoot...'_

"I have a friend who lives there, if I know anyone who's got a lot of room and doesn't live in the Pridelands or Outlands, it's her. Let's go!" As she began to lead the others, Barbatus quickly came to her side as she gave him an order, "Have someone carry Tombie." The large male nodded and ordered two Spotted males to carry the Striped leader. Seeing this, Madoa slowly made her way through the crowd moving on and got to her sisters side as well, "But Jasiri, what about the Lion Guard?"

"What about them?"

Not a hint of anger was in the tone of her older sister, but Madoa new that Jasiri was deadly serious. Her ears lowered slowly as she backed up from her and joined Barbatus' lackeys.

Now the only one next to her was Django, who had some words of his own.

"You know, Bringin' you and yer clan was why I came here." He said, "My master asked me too."

_~Tombie's POV~_

"Boys, you know who Jasiri's talking about, right?" Tombie craned his neck over the spotted ones carrying him and spoke to the two striped Hyenas behind them.

The Striped Hyena with the shortest mane smiled and answered, "I sure do, Sire."

The one next to him was the next to be addressed by Tombie, "You must be excited to see her, huh Norok?"

Norok, older than his confidant, Talen, was not only an experienced fighter, but also a married mammal. He let out a sigh and gazed off into spaced longingly, "Yes, to see my Katali again will be like heaven to me."

Tombie turned to Talen once again, "It'll be good to see a certain Snow Leopard mix again, won't it, Talen?"

Talen lowered his ears and grinned sheepishly, looking up but not raising his head.

"Oh yeah," Tombie closed his eyes, not putting any pressure on his injured leg, "This is gonna be a long trip..."


	11. Chapter 11

The animal stayed low to the ground. She kept her eyes on the Target before her. Waterbuck were prize Targets of the Backlands.

They may be a Picnic to feast on, but they were no Picnic to take down. Their horns were twice as large as any smaller deer like Impalas and Antelopes. In fact, it would not be Illegal to suggest that they were relative to the Rhinoceros. The Leopard narrowed her Blue eyes and prepared herself to pounce, ready to take a risk for her family.

Before she could, however, someone took it for her.

A Blur of Grey rushed from the Bushes on the other side of the clearing and leapt onto the Waterbuck. She sunk her claws into the Deer's side and pinned it to the ground. Its horns tried to piece into its attacker, but could not reach the Feline. Soon, as the Grey cat bit into the Bucks neck, it eventually stopped moving.

Irritated, the other cat approached the Grey one, "You know, I had that under control."

The Grey one chuckled as she stood over her kill, "Yeah, but I figured you would like to save your Energy for Giza."

The Yellow Leopard smiled as she approached her sister, "I suppose you're right. Thanks for thinking, Theluji."

"No problem, Sis." Theluji grabbed the Buck by the neck and struggled to drag it along with her. However, on account of the weight of the dead Waterbuck, this proved to be no easy task. Seeing this, her sister helped her out by grabbing one of the horns and dragging along with her. Theluji gave a nod, as if to say, "Thanks, Katali."

As the two Leopards made their way to a watering hole, Several Leopards were already there to greet them.

One Leopard, a Male with Emerald Green eyes, was the first. "That's a pretty big Buck, sis." He commented, observing the kill.

"Thanks, Makucha." Katali nodded, "There's plenty for everyone. And if we're lucky, there'll be some left over for when our guests when they arrive."

As if it were on cue, a shadow quickly flew over them. A small, light grey Cuckoo bird with a light orange beak landed on a branch above them.

Katali looked up to the bird, "Gunge, welcome back. Any news?"

Gunge nodded to her, "I do indeed, Queen Katali. I've just spotted Django returning to the Backlands, and he's got the Hyena clans in tow."

"Excellent." Katali seemed pleased, "And he has all three clans?"

"Indeed, Spots, Stripes and all."

Hearing this, Katali beamed and turned to her Pride. "Everyone, it appears our friends are coming sooner than expected. Remember, show them respect and decency, as if they were part of our Pride."

"Oh, also," Gunge piped in, "There is another thing. The great one wishes to speak with you."

Katali's ears lowered at the mention of this individual. This one animal was a force to be reckoned with, and was a friend of hers, yes, but a mysterious one at that. She hesitated to speak more, but she made it clear that she understood. Makucha also appeared to understand and led Theluji and the other Leopards away to prepare for the arrival of their guests.

Meanwhile, Katali followed Gunge up a mountainside. The Cuckoo bird stopped at the yawning mouth of a large cave. Katali slowly padded in, cautious of the darkness. As she walked far enough, she saw something ahead. A light. She knew of the source of this light, but this did not stop her from approaching it. As she mad her way to it, the light was revealed to come from Lava flows. This was no mountain. It was an ancient Volcano. Shadows perched themselves in a section of the cave. A dark figure had made its sitting place in this spot. And judging by the size of the figure, it was one who always had to watch his step.

"So, Katali," A voice that sounded that of a wise, old Mystic echoed through the cave. "Are the Hyenas on their way?"

"Yes, Scar Snout." The Leopard Queen replied. She did not show a hint of fear. "Gunge has just told me that Django has Jasiri, Tombie, and Janja's Clans united and they are on their way here as we speak."

"Brilliant." The voice came again as gentle and old as the wind, "If my plan is to succeed, we need all the help we can muster." The figure began to rise as if it were standing up. It almost felt like an aftershock under Katali's paws. And out of the shadows the great beast came. The Komodo Dragons of the Backlands were known as the largest lizards who ever lived, but none ever came close to the size of this one.

"I know, Scar Snout." Katali nodded. "But, are you sure all of us are enough to combat this evil force you've told us about?"

The enormous Lizard bent down to his Leopard friend, with her looking like a Galago compared to a water Buffalo. "The Tide may be all powerful by itself, Katali, but it would be nothing without the rain of the heavens to sustain it. I believe all of us united may stand against whatever comes."

Katali nodded as she looked into her old friends light, grey eyes. All the while, she didn't attempt to look at the large Scar on his Mouth that ran to his chin. "Understood. I will tell my Pride to make sure they are happy, and that no misunderstandings will dare be given."

"Very good." Scar Snout smiled softly. "I have no doubt things will be running smoothly with you up front." He stood up and walked along the Lava flow. "This Volcano has not so much as shook in 30 years... of course, there are certain things that trigger such an eruption."

"And the evil you felt could be that thing?" Katali questioned.

"It is hard to tell. All I know is: It is not anything Natural..."

Knowing that what the old Dragon was saying may be true, Katali was deeply troubled. But, being the kind of Leopard who did not show many of her inner emotions, she did a very good job at hiding her skepticism and confusion. She gave a brief nod before turning to exit the inside of the dormant Volcano. Watching her leave, Scar Snout turned to a hole in the wall that overlooked the entire Backlands. "Hmm..." He said to himself. "Let us hope this Alliance works..."

He was completely unaware of the two Skinks who had watched Katali leave.

**Hi everybody, Gordon here! I would just like to say that the characters Katali and Theluji do not ****belong**** to me. They belong to a user on the Lion King Amino known as Brightstar38. Also, if you have any thoughts on my story feel free to either PM me or leave a review, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jasiri padded through the gorge as she kept her eyes on the land before her. Although she was worried about the good of her clan and the other two, she could not stop thinking about one thing.

Kion.

Right now, this was what prompted Jasiri to push forward. To get as far away from the Pridelands as possible. It had been three days since Kion had destroyed the home her parents had left her. That one act was the thing that made even her tough as nails bodyguard, Barbatus, skeptical about being around her. She knew she was being a bit harsh, but this was the only way to let the clans know her new rule: No Pridelands, no Lion Guard.

She also thought about how Tombie was doing.

_~Janja and Tombie~_

"And then I tell him, "Oh sure, pick on the guy with Stripes!""

Janja chuckled a little bit as his brother gave his punchline. "So, what happened next?"

"So then he says, "Tell you what, I'll knock that rotten tree over so you can cross." And then I say, "Or we can just go AROUND the giant puddle of Quicksand, just for a change of pace. And also, a save of energy."

The two of them began to laugh. It had been a long time since Janja had heard a good joke like that. It was also the first time he had enjoyed another animals company like this in such a long time. As a Hyena, laughing was one of the things that made you so. Pure Laughter, however, was not something that just happened.

"That-that's actually pretty funny!" Janja laughed, "You know, Rhinos sure ain't too good at planning ahead."

"Not really." Tombie shrugged as his smile stayed on his face, "They sure know what to do when something tries to eat 'em, though."

"I guess they do." Janja slowly stopped laughing. His ears began to lower as he followed the two Hyenas that carried his brother. It was more than apparent that he had something on his mind that was troubling him. "Hey Tomb?" He asked the red Hyena. "I wanna tell ya somethin'."

"What's on your mind, Janja?" Tombie asked curiously.

As Tombie was about to find out, Janja was about to say something that came deep from inside. It may have been the case after he saved Tombie from the cliffs edge, but what he was going to say next must've been an older wound. One that hurt his ego more than stating that they were the same.

"I'm sorry."

"What? I didn't hear that." Tombie looked confused as he tilted his head. Janja had spoken so softly that he couldn't hear him.

"This is my fault." Janja's voice raised, his tone shaking from guilt. "I left you on your own when we were just pups. You could've died, Tombie! And it was all my fault! I mean, what happened to you three days ago was my fault, too. If I had been there instead of getting you stupid food, this would never ha-"

"Wait." Tombie put his paws up. "Janja, what're you talking about?"

"Everything is my fault." Janja said slowly. "It's my fault Ma and Pop died, It's my fault you almost died out in there, it's my fault Scar's back."

"Janja." Tombie swiftly set his paws on Janja's shoulders and stared him in the face. "It is not your fault Mom and Dad passed, and whatever else you did was in the past. I've let go of everything you did to me. Sure, I wanted to get you for it at first, but then I realized something: I was angry. Like you were." He closed his eyes as he seemed rather ashamed of admitting this. "If I kept on being as angry as you were, I would be like you. Alone."

Janja's ears lowered completely. "So, the reason all this has happened to me was because I was angry?"

"Exactly." Tombie nodded. "But you're not alone anymore, Janja. You got me, Jasiri, Madoa, and all our clans."

Now Janja had always tried to hide his emotions, other than Mischief and Malice, so this was almost like a first for him. He hadn't considered family in his life other than his parents, and that was only when he was a Pup and when they were alive. When they were pups, Janja may have been a bully to him sometimes, but he would also be there to help bail him out whenever he gotten himself into trouble.

Before they could say more, something zoomed past them in the underbrush.

Janja looked in all directions. He had only just noticed that they had entered the Backlands. Few variations of the Foliage was found in the neighboring Pridelands. The Hyena, his brother, and the ones carrying him looked around for the shape that had just zipped past them. Suddenly, the unknown creature burst from the bushes and landed in front of Janja.

A Leopard.

"Oh, hi there." The Leopard waved kindly. "Sorry if I scared you, there. It's kinda a Leopard thing."

"Uh, who're you?" Janja asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The Leopard shook his head quickly. "I'm Badili, and i'm here to welcome you Hyenas to the Backlands."

"Uh..."

"Ah, Badili, I see you've found our guests of honor." The Hyenas and Badili looked up to a ledge on the hill before them to see a Leopard with Blue eyes and a Grey pelt approaching them. She turned her attention to Talen, one of Tombie's second in commands. She hopped off the ledge and growled as she approached him.

Talen lowered his ears and growled as well. "Your move." Was all that he said to her.

The Snow Leopard pounced on him and wrestled him in the dirt. Janja backed up as he watched the fight. Talen rolled around with her and launched her off of himself.

As soon as she landed, the Leopard began to laugh, "I see you've been training on that move, Talen." She chuckled.

"And it looked like your flying feline was much more thought through since last time, Theluji." Talen grinned. "Well done, hun, well done."

Janja kept looking on, and finally spoke up. "Uh, wait, you know each other?"

"Sure do, Janja." Talen nodded, "This here's my girl, Theluji."

"Your girl?"

"Yep, I'm his Girl." Theluji nodded. "Welcome, Hyenas one and all, to the Backlands."

Janja watched as the other Hyenas all arrived to a large rock that stood near a big Watering hole. He also saw Norok, Tombie's other second in command, rubbing his face against what looked like the Lead female Leopards face, and at his feet were six small creatures who all looked happy to see him. Now these creatures were an oddity to the eyes of Janja. Any animals that looked like some sort of mixes between Striped Hyenas and Leopards. '_Did that Norok guy marry that Leopard?'_ he thought.

Whatever the case, at least they would be safe from Scar.

_~Outlands Volcano~_

The laughs of the demonic lions head rang through the Volcano. Never had such an otherworldly sound been heard in this mountain. The Lions head smirked as he looked back down to the two Lizards who had delivered the news that had riled him up so much. Next to them, Ushari looked down to his reptile friends with unblinking eyes.

"So a Pride of Leopards and some Komodo Dragons are banding together to protect themselves against me?" the fiery ghost asked the red Skink.

"That's right." Shupavu grinned, "We heard the Leopard leader, Katali, speaking with the leader of the Komodos."

"He said that he knows you're here, and wants to form an alliance." Njano added.

From below the ledge that stood before the Lava, Zira sat with the other two leaders, Reirei and Kiburi, all three of them listening to Scar speaking with the Skinks. "Leopards? Ha!" Zira declared. "Such ignorant cats should know better than to dare challenge us."

Scar looked down to his mate with a grin. "Oh, Zira, always so confident. Leopards and Komodo Dragons working together could be more of a threat than you think. And seeing as you succeeded in your last mission, taking out an entire group of them would be an easy task."

Zira stood up and Pridefully smirked. "Your trust in me is well placed, Scar. And what of Kovu?"

"Kovu shall be second in Command." Scar turned to Kiburi, Reirei, and the Vulture leader, Mzingo, with an authorative tone in his voice. "Whatever Kovu says goes, and none of you are to say otherwise. Understood?"

"Uh, sure thing, Scar." Kiburi nodded.

"You can count on it." Reirei smiled nervously.

"Undoubtedly so." Mzingo flew out of the Volcano entrance along with the other leaders. Scar watched as they left and turned to Ushari as the Skinks scuttled away as well. "Ah, Ushari, adding Zira to the Army was the best decision I ever made."

"It cccccertainly wasssss." Ushari hissed. "And I'm sssso glad thosssse Hyenasss are gone."

"Hyenas have never been good minions..." Scar growled. Apparently, Hyenas were more a pain to him than Ushari could've ever guessed.


	13. Chapter 13

Janja rubbed his stomach as he laid on his back. The Waterbuck he and his clan had for dinner was the best meal they had in such a long time. He made sure to thank his Leopard hosts for their hospitality. He watched as the Leopard Queen, Katali walked into her den with all six of her cubs. It puzzled Janja how a Leopard could love a Hyena the way she did. He watched as the other Hyenas around him began to head to their respective territories to get some rest. He spotted Tombie being carried by two of his Striped Hyenas to a small den.

Janja approached him and his clan-mates. "Hey, Tombie."

"Oh, hey, Janja." Tombie smiled and waved at him. "Have a good meal?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a Dinner that fresh for a few months." Janja felt so good to have fresh meat instead of rotten Carrion for a change. "How's your leg?"

Tombie's injured leg was covered in some dry mud that covered his whole leg. "Well, I've got no reason to complain. These Leopards sure know how to help heal a broken leg."

Janja felt very reassured as he gave him a piece of Waterbuck. "Here ya go."

Tombie looked down at the meat with widened eyes. "Wait- you saved me some Waterbuck? No, no, you should have it, Janja. You need your strength."

"Nah, I had plenty tonight." Janja pushed the meat closer to him. "Besides, I don't have a broken leg."

Tombie did not have any words to argue. Over the course of the week he had found him again, he never did lose an argument with Janja. He had always been the slower witted of the two. The two of them seemed to be polar opposites, when in reality, they were the same as Lions and Hyenas were. All Tombie could do was smile and say a very sincere "Thank you" Before eating the small helping of Waterbuck his brother had gotten him.

"Say, did you hear what I heard earlier?' Janja asked him.

"Depends." Tombie had waited to finished the food that was in his mouth before speaking. Tombie had a few things he needed to teach Janja, and one of them were table manners. "I hear a lot of things now and then. Are you talking about those Brown Hyenas Makucha brought to the Backlands? I actually met them. Their Leader, Rookus, she's actually an old friend of mine. She's the one who taught me all those jokes."

"No kiddin'?" Janja tilted his head. "Man, you sure made a lotta friends out here, Tombie."

"Well, you did too, Janja."

Janja blinked several times before raising his eyebrow. "Huh, what're you talkin' about? Most of the animals I met wanna either kill me or take my Territory."

"I mean your clan." Tombie pointed out. "Why do you think you did not rip them to pieces every time they annoyed you? Why do you think that after every time they messed up, you kept them around? Well, it may be just a theory, Janja, but from my perspective, I think you consider them a family more than a clan."

This was something Janja had not thought about. Why DID he keep those fur-brains around? All they ever did for him was to mess up all his plans and complain that they were hungry. If he was slow witted, these Hyenas were worse. Cheezi and Chungu were the ones he used the most. Was there a reson for this? Maybe. Did he think of them all as family? Possibly. But, they weren't even related. So how could they be family? It was then Janja had a theory of his own. Maybe, just maybe, family wasn't just being related. Maybe Family was about how he felt about Tombie as a while. What was it Jasiri said?

Sisi Ni Sawa.

"W-well..." Ever since he had found his brother again, Janja had been feeling things. New things. Things he hadn't felt in years. And never once in his years on his own did he say that another animal was right about him. "I guess you're right." He stood up and turned to go to his clans new territory. "Good night, Tombie." As he walked off, he stopped in his tracks, as he had something else to say.

"Madoa's lucky to have someone like you."

As Janja walked away, Tombie smiled as he said a "Good night" right back at him. This was the brotherly time he had yearned for ever since they were pups. Tombie now knew he could sleep with an absolutely clear mind, now.

But neither Janja or Tombie could imagine what would take place the next day.

~_That next morning~_

Badili snored as he laid on the thickest branch of his tree. He had once needed to defend his turf from a marauding Leopard in the past. Over the course of time, Mapigano had apologized to him and asked to be his ally, on account of them being in the same Pride, under Katali's rule. Yes, Mirihi forest was a nice place for any Leopard to live.

That was, until he smelt the smoke.

Badili rose with a start and looked in the direction the scent was coming from. He saw that a fire was starting just a few feet away from his tree. In horror, the Leopard jumped down and raced off to get help, unaware of the Army of evil animals secretly following him.

_~Near Komodo Rock~_

Katali drank from the water as her young ones followed suit, her mate standing next to them. The children were all her Pride and Joy. Haraka, the Red male, was the oldest of the cubs, Matata, the Yellow male with the long, black ears, was along the same age as his twin sister, Vita, the yellow female, Radi was the dark red furred eldest of the sisters, Jino was almost identical as Matata and Vita, and last, but not least, Giza, youngest of the litter, looked more like a Striped Hyena than any of her siblings. As odd as this family was, it was a very happy family.

"Dear?" Norok craned his neck down to his wife's face, his face full of concern. "I think we have a problem."He motioned to what he saw in the distance. Smoke flew to the skies above them in the distance as orange embers crept their way alongside them. Smoke could normally mean one thing.

Fire.

And judging by the position it was in, it was coming from Mirihi Forest.

As if on cue, her ally Badili came from the bushes, rushing towards her. "Katali! Katali! Mirihi Forest, it's on fire!"

"I see it, Badili." Katali turned to several of her Leopards, "All of you come with me, we need to put out that fire."

'Well you're not alone on that."

Katali turned to see her childhood friend, Jasiri, approaching with Several of her clan, along with the Brown Hyenas that had been recently discovered. Katali smiled at her friend warmly, "I can always count on you, Jasiri."

Nodding, Jasiri turned to her clan and the Brown ones. "Everyone, we have walked so far to earn our new home, now we must fight to keep it." She leapt onto a rock. "One Hyena clan by itself is one thing, but united, We're unstoppable. Let's go!"

The Hyenas cheered as they followed Jasiri in the direction of Mirihi Forest. Norok followed as well, As he looked down, he saw a small cub was following as well. "Giza, go back!" He commanded his youngest daughter.

"No!" Giza replied to her father. "I want to help!"

"You can help by being safe at the den." Norok glanced down at her. "Gunge!" He called into the air for his Cuckoo bird scribe. The bird flew down to him to listen to his king. "Escort Giza and the other cubs to safety, quickly!"

"Oh, uh, right away, King Norok!" Gunge saluted and lightly pushed Giza in the direction of her siblings. "Come on, Princess Giza. Won't get in the fire if we avoid the Frying Pan." Giza merely let out a small groan as she reluctantly complied with the small bird.

~_Janja's POV_

From atop the hill that was in their territory, Janja watched as the Leopards and Hyenas began to form Fire breaks in the dirt. Concerned about why they were not rushing to help, Cheezi approached his leader alongside his fellow Clan-mates. "Uh, Janja?" He asked the older Hyena. "Ain't we gonna go help put out that fire?"

But there wasn't a very good answer. Janja's eyes did not leave the fire. The Hyenas that followed him did not have any idea what went on in their leaders head, other than the emotions of Anger. But Janaj did have emotions going through his mind, but there was one that stood out among them all.

Fear.

'_What if Scars in that Fire? He could see me and know I'm alive. He could send the whole Army after me. And they'd probably get Tombie, too. We wouldn't stand a Chance!'_

As Janja stood still, absorbed in his thoughts, he did not hear Tano trying to get his attention. "Boss! Hey Boss!" The deviant Hyena yelled at his leader. "Janja! Look! It's a bunch of Lions!"

Now these words were what got Janja back to earth. Lions were a word that Janja did not really like to hear. But what Janja saw in the Background of the fire, apparently sneaking towards The Leopards and other Hyenas, were, indeed, Lions. The one in front Janja could barely recognize. It was that Lioness Kion was chasing in the Outlands! And she was accompanied by... wait, was this right? The Jackal who he had a bitter rivalry with, and Kiburi, that no-good Crocodile who tried to do him in over a week ago. To Janja's horror, he realized this Lioness was the friend Scar had spoken of the day he 'Fired' him.

Chungu did not know what to do either. Such a big head housed a small mind, one that did not function without the "Knowledge" of his leader. He was so worried about what to do about the ordeal he could feel water on his paws.

Wait, was that-?

He looked down and saw clear blue water at his Paws, a trickle of Dry season relief was pouring down the Mountain before them Small streams were flowing from a section far above them.

And Chungu was not the only one who noticed this.

Janja could see the small, flowing water as well. He did not see it a lot in the Outlands, but he knew enough to figure that in the large Mountain before them, there was an A cavern lake that was busting to be released. He now knew what to do to help. "Come on, fur-" He stopped mid sentence as he did not even feel like saying his usual insult to his clan. "Uh... come on... guys!" He led his clan up the mountain, hoping that this water could be enough to extinguish these flames and send those Outlanders running.

None of them saw the Three Lions and two Crocodiles that were headed to Katali's den.


	14. Chapter 14

(_This is the final chapter of the first Installment of my Trilogy_)

Also, the characters Nabii, Rookus, Katali and Theluji don't belong to me.

Rookus beongs to Rookus_Hyena384 on Amino

Nabii belongs to Pancakes on Amino

Katali, her cubs and Theluji belong to Brightstar38 on Amino

The great, mighty beast laid in his mountain. He looked out to see the forests of his kingdom burning bright with fire. The alliance he had brought together fighting against the hostile animals. Ah, the gathering of nations. Such a spectacle was what he was hoping for. Animals that were as different as Trees and Rocks learning to live and work together. The poor Hyenas had already been so much. They had fought so hard to earn their freedom. Now they were being forced to keep it. These animals that dared try to torch the Backlands must've been in League with whatever evil presence he feared existed in this world. The fires grew higher as the Army of evil had Katali's group surrounded.

He also saw the small group of male Hyenas climbing up his mountain.

After all that he had heard from his Cuckoo Bird, Scar Snout could imagine that Janja and his clan would run from such a fight. They made their way up the side of the great Volcano without hesitation. And, suprisingly, when they got high enough, they began to dig. Dig? Why were they digging? Were they making holes to hide in?

And that was where he remembered.

The Cavern lake.

That must've been why they were digging. Now he got it! They were trying to release the Lake and put out the fire. Brilliant! But he knew the intruders could not be driven out on their own. He knew he had to do one thing.

He had to leave his cave.

And that was something he had not done since his beloved mate died.

~_Battle for the Backlands~_

Jasiri growled as she faced off against the slender Lioness. Both of them had their claws unsheathed, ready to battle each other. "Long time, Zira." The Hyena spoke defensively.

"Not long enough, Hyena." Zira replied with a smirk. "So, you've dared to try and stand between Scar and his conquest, correct?"

"Scar can have the Pridelands for all I care, "Jasiri scoffed at her enemy, knowing that her ties with the Pridelanders was now broken, "But I am drawing the line at out new home. Now get lost!"

Zira just smirked and turned her head to see the Brown Hyena with yellow eyes fighting one of the Jackals.

Rookus growled as she faced the dog. "You think you can take me down?" She half smiled. "That's just as logical as a Hippopotamus swimming in sand." At the last statement she made, Rookus chuckled as she clawed at the Jackal. "Ya see? Totally sandy, am I right?"

The Jackal did not seem to laugh as his expression looked unsatisfied and bored before going fierce again and baring his Canines again and tussling with her again.

Jasiri merely rolled her eyes before leaping back into action against Zira, who roared and leapt onto her, toppling her into the dirt.

~_Leopardynas~_

Giza watched as the Lions and Crocodiles approached where her and her siblings were. Above them on a branch was Gunge, who looked hesitant to be there. The Cuckoo Bird sighed before asking the oldest princess. "Remind me, Radi, why am I not taking you to your den?"

"Because," Radi sounded like she really wanted to make a point to her Major Domo. "If we stop these guys, then you can have enough time to go up to the sky and find out where that fire's coming from. We'll be in the den before Mother and Father know we're gone."

Gunge had to think on this for a bit. He had never disobeyed an order from his king and queen before. He had always done what he was told, no questions asked. So flying into the smoke-ridden skies and leaving the cubs on the ground to fend for themselves seemed highly unrealistic. What would they say if they heard of this?

His thoughts were interrupted by the screech in the skies.

The figures were barely seen, but still able to make out. Vuktures. There were at least five of them. And from what Gunge could see, they had burning sticks in their Talons.

It was here that Gunge made his decision.

"You know what, Radi? You're right. I'm off, then." He flapped his wings and flew to the skies , where the Vultures were flying to where they'd drop their next sticks. As Gunge flew up to the evil scavengers, Radi and her siblings listened for any words to come from the evil stalkers.

But they did not expect the brown cub to leap in front of them.

"Well, well, well," Kovu growled, advancing towards them. "Six little birds itching to fly." He smirked as his siblings and the Crocodiles they brought with them surrounded them.

"Oh, and what does that make you?' Haraka smiled as he faced the Lion. "The Dodo?"

A word such as this did not sit right with Kovu, who apparently showed his anger at this little pun. The older male and the female cub both stifled a chuckle, along with the Crocodiles, only to be silenced by a glare protruded by Kovu's Green eyes, before turning his attention back to Haraka. "Don't you know who I am? I am the paw picked heir of the great and powerful Scar!" He jumped into the air and pinned the red furred prince to the ground, growling in his face. "Don't you forget it!"

The growling in his mouth was replaced by a yell of pail as said feeling went into his tail. He turned his head in fury to see Giza with his tail in her mouth. He swiped his claws at her and turned to his siblings and the Crocodiles. "Don't just stand there, get them you morons!"

The older male Lion, Nuka, tried to claw Matata, who jumped out of the way. "Catch me if you can, blackhead!" He teased before jumping onto the tail of one of the Crocodiles, causing him to yell out in pain.

Vitani, the tan-furred cub, tried to catch Jino and Vita, but the two Leopardenas proved to be too fast, tricking her to run into the other Crocodile. Radi gave a nod to Haraka, who seemed to understand what it meant. Apparently, they had a plan. Haraka led fur of his siblings away, with Kovu and his small crew at their heels, while Radi ran to the underbrush.

_~Vultures~_

"Attention Parliament." Mzingo, the lead Vulture, addressed his four followers. "As Scar's young heir, Kovu, has explained, we are to torch not only Mirihi Forest, but the entire Backlands as well. So, all in favor of getting started on the majority of the Backlands?"

His motion was met with one "I!" from each of the four Vultures.

"The I's have it, let us begi-"

A blur of Grey and Yellow rammed itself into the British Vulture, almost knocking him out of the Sky. To the rest of the Flocks surprise, a Cuckoo Bird zoomed around them. "Come and get me, you carrion-licking Drumsticks!" Gunge dared to them.

Mzingo glared at the small bird, then turned to three of his flock. "You three take care of that foolish Cuckoo, Mwoga and I will carry on with the burning." He and one of his Vultures then flew off with their burning sticks as the other three chased after Gunge.

_~Hiding cubs~_

Radi hid in the bush her brother had told her to take refuge in while he and the other siblings dealt with the Lions and Crocs. Soon enough, she saw him and the others coming around the corner. Haraka huffed as he and the others stopped to breath. "What happened to our friends?" She asked her brother.

"I dunno." Haraka answered. "They were just behind us a minute ago."

"They went this way!"

They heard the sound of Kovu's voice almost as suddenly as they had lost him and his group. In amatter of seconds, they saw them coming the same corner they had just come from. Radu hid in the bushes again, but this tie, having one end of a vine in her mouth. On the other side of the pathway, haraka held the other end of the Vie. Giza, Matata, Jino, and Vita stood in the center of the pathway, directly in the sight of the Outlanders.

"There they are!" Vitani pointed out. "Let's get 'em!" She led her brother and the Crocs to their targets.

Giza and the other three Leopardenas jumped out of the way and watched as their hidden siblings pulled on their ends of the vine. The feet of their enemies were caught in the tripwire that was the vine, causing all of them to tumble down the hillside that was at the end of the pathway. Radi and Haraka let go of the vine and joined their siblings in looking down at the sight of their foes laying in a pile, groaning in pain.

But there was one thing.

"Wait, what happened to greens eyes?" Jino asked, only to be rammed by something quick.

Kovu held his paw against the Leopardena's face, who he pinned to the ground. "Now you've gone and made me mad." He growled as he glared down at the Leopard/Hyena mix. "So guess what? I'm going to do my worthless siblings a favor and getting rid of you myself!" As he raised a paw to strike Jino, something small and Grey flew past them, followed by three Lappet-faced Vultures who knocked him off of him.

Gunge perched himself in front of the naughty cubs face. "Not if I have anything to say about it, young sir." He said politely, before giving him a peck in the nose, which made Kovu yell out "Ow!"

The royal siblings laughed at their Cuckoo birds little act. Gunge was always a brave little bird, but not every bird, regardless of bravery, had the nerve to walk up to a Lion and give him a sharp peck like that.

But the smoke that they saw before them continued to rise.

Makucha swatted to male Jackal off of himself as he battle through the pack that surrounded him and his sister. "Ugh," He groaned as kicked a Jackal away from his tail. "Sometimes it kills to be the oldest."

'Well, you know what they say, bro." Theluji said as she battled a bloated male Crocodile. "It's not the spots that makes the Leopard, it's..." She tried to find the next line of the old saying, but it was such a phrase that seemed a little blury to her. "Pretty much everything else." These were the best words she could come up with to end the saying.

The chuckle of the Brown Hyena behind them was what caught their attention. "Leopards?" Rookus tilted her head with a smile. "More like Leoburns!" She began to laugh as all Hyenas do.

And she was practically the only one.

Makucha and Theluji both just exchanged confused glances to each other, and while they were at it, the Outlanders they were fighting, who had equally confused expressions. Rookus looked confused as well, but this was because she expected them both to laugh. "Get it? Because you're Leopards? And the place is burning? Get it?"

Her small explanation was interrupted by the swing of a mighty tail. She got up and saw that the Monitor Lizard the Outlanders had brought with them was responsible for it. "If it is one thing I cannot stand," Kenge growled maliciously. "It is terrible Jokes!" He lunged at Rookus who just stood up.

"Come on," Rookus dared the big Lizard. "Let's see those teeth, squirt."

The eyes of the reptile went small as he bared his gleaming, white fangs. His expression was easy to read; absolutely furious. He let out an angered yell and charged at the Brown Hyena who had the nerve to call him small.

_~Django vs Zira~_

Zira had left the Crocodiles to battle the Leopard Queen while she dealt with a bigger problem. Django circled his old enemy as she was circling him. The two of them had known each other from a past experience. And by the looks on their faces, it did not end on the best of terms.

"I waited a long time fir this, Zira." Django snarled at her.

"Yes, I imagine so." Zira rolled her eyes casually. "It is quite like Dragon to not forget a battle so wasting of Lionesses time."

"Was my tail a waste of time?" Django raised his eye brow (If he had one) and swung his wooden tail at her. "Ya see what I've had ta do ta stay alive?"

"Indeed." Zira did not seem amused by this, or anywhere interested. "Not much of an improvement on your skills, Django."

The flames that surrounded them paled in comparison to the anger Django felt inside. After what ZIra had done to him all those years ago, she was still thinking she was stronger than him! It mattered not, though, because Django would drive her and her allies out of his home, one way, or another.

_~Janja's POV~_

It was like digging into one giant boulder. Janja and his clan had tried to dig deep enough for the whole lake inside the mountain to burst open and extinguish these flames. He had already lost one home, he was not going to lose another. And he had just made amends with the only family he had left. All of this was not going to be ruined by the thought of everything around them being barbecued.

"It's no use, Janja." Nne looked up at his leader. "We don't have enough claws to break enough water out."

"You do now."

The spotted Hyenas all turned their heads to where the voice had come from. Tombie limped over to where his brother and his clan were, the mud still encasing his injured leg. Despite this, it did not stop him from meeting his brother on the mountain.

"What're you doin' up here, Tombie?" Janja asked with urgency in his voice. "You can't be up here with a broke leg."

"What this?" Tombie motioned to his leg that was covered in dried mud. "I've had worse than this. Need any help?"

Janja did not have time to argue. The Backlands was burning bright red with flames. Their friends were down there practically outnumbered. So now was the time to act. Tombie began to dig into the hard, rocky ground with his caws. He, along with the other Hyenas, dug as hard and as fast as they could. The water that protruded from the cracks still merely trickled as the Hyenas continued to claw at the hardened ground underneath their paws.

But the sound of the gushing was a welcomed sound they wanted to hear.

All their clawing was beginning to pay off! Water began to flood from the cracks, but they still needed more. They continued to claw. More. More. More. More. And more.

The ground began to crack all around the side.

Chungu, Cheezi, and the other Hyenas began to back away. "Uh, Janja?" Chungu looked at his leader. 'I think we'd better move."

"Good call, Chungu." janja nodded. He icked his brother up on his back and ran to safety along with his clan. Just in time for the water to burst from the mountainside. The water flooded down like a Tidal Wave, washing over the forests below them, and putting out the Fires.

_~After the flood~_

Zira stood up shakily. The water had just finished flooding over her. The whole lot of Outlanders were washed back by the flood that had just erupted from the mountain. Her eyes opened and saw that the Leopards, Hyenas, and Komodo's had climbed up to safety, in trees or on rocks.

And they were bowing for some reason.

She looked up and saw that a Komodo Dragon that was a good bit bigger than an Elephant slowly walked to her and the other Outlanders. He glared down at them threateningly, and spoke to them. "These lands are under the protection of my subjects. I want you to send a message to your master. We will never fall to your paws, you and all who are allied with you are not welcomed here, and you will leave now or suffer the consequences."

Kovu had stepped forward and growled at Scar Snout. "You don't scare us, right Nuka? Vitani?" He turned his head to see his siblings fleeing along with their mother and the rest of the Army of Scar. He looked back up at Scar Snout who growling coldly. The cub stepped back and ran after them. "Mom! Guys! Wait for me!"

Gunge watched as they ran away and yelled after them. "You better run, you brutes!"

Rookus and the other Hyenas climbed down and cheered along with their friends. She turned to one of the female Spotted Hyenas. "Nice fightin' out there, Nabii."

Madoa climbed down next to her sister. "You were amazing out there, Jasiri."

"Not as amazing as you kicking Reirei in the face." Jasiri laughed. "Thank you for getting me out of that."

"I will always stands by you, Jasiri." Madoa nodded. Until the Backlands end."

"Do not forget, my friends," Scar Snout's voice made everyone turn their heads to the giant lizard. "You all showed tremendous valor in today's battle, but one of us put out the roaring flames of the Outlanders."

"Who was it?" Norok asked confused.

"Our newest all, Janja." Scar Snout stepped aside as said Hyena walked towards them, along with his clan and his brother. "Three cheers for Janja! Hip Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip Hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip Hip!"

"Horraaaaay!" The Backlanders cheeing rang and echoed through the kingdom, their voices ringing like a choir singing.

Once she had finished cheering, Rookus turned to the tough male Hyena tat stod next to Jasiri. Over the course of time that they had come to stay in the Backlands, Rookus had never seen Barbarus smile. So she would just ave to try.

She approached the male and gave him one of her (in)famous jokes. "Hey, Barbatus? What do you call a lumpy-striped Zebra?"

Barbatus turned his confused face to the Brown Hyena. "What are you talking about?"

"Pregnant!" The female blurted out. Afterwards, she began to comically laugh at her own joke. Barbatus, however, seemed like he had just heard the worst kind of gibberish, walking away, confused with what he had just heard.

Rookus, not wanting to lose her crowd, followed him. "Hey, get it? Pregnant? Lumpy? There are the joke, barbie!"

Jasiri watched as her bodyguard left and saw Janja walking towards her. She smiled and approached him herself. "Hey, look who's the hero now." She said playfully.

"Well, I couldn't just let the whole place burn down." Janja shrugged. "Besides, it was the right thing to do... wasn't it?"

Jasiri chuckled. "It sure was." She smiled warmly once she finished laughing. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later."

Janja looked over her shoulder and saw Tombie nuzzling Madoa. He smiled as warmly as Jasiri, knowing that his life was now what he always wanted it to be. "You were right Jasiri." He sighed.

'You were right."

**Credits song**

** /sWxkv3fPsag**

**(If I had words- The mice from Babe)**

**Hey Fanfic readerz! I sure hope you liked the first installment to my trilogy! I finished it on _The Lion King Fanon Wiki _and _The Lion King Amino _almost a year ago and I wanted to share it here. Will Jasiri come to forgive Kion for destroying her home? Will Scar's plan prevail? What horrors could Zira inflict here? Well not to worry. There's still more to come, and more new characters as well. Also, a surprise ship. Well, if you've read carefully, and have good reading comprehension, not so secret for the time being. So Stay tuned and have a great Spring break! **


End file.
